Never Too Late
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Running away from people that lied and no one on their side. Will it go that far and everyone survive this war or no. Crappy summary, i got it.
1. Running Off

**Storyline: **Running away from people that lied and no one on their side. Will it go that far and everyone survive this war or no. Crappy summary, i got it.

* * *

She was all alone now, running for her life. She didn't want to even think if they killed Derek, Simon or Rae. But she was by herself while the others were trying there best to distract them and everyone that worked at the Lyle was against, even her aunt that she always trusted her whole life too. Now there was no one she could go to trust. Not her dad, her maid, friends, nobody. How would they understand what was going. All they would think is that she was insane and she should stay over there to get the help she needs. Like in hell she was going back there.

She stopped running just to look around for a place to hide. There were so many empty buildings that she ran in the closest one that she was near. Somehow she knew that they might find her in there that she walked around quickly finding a place to hide. A flash came out of nowhere through the window, she ducked quickly even before the flash came through. "She inside. I'm sure of it" a male voice shouted. It made Chloe felt scared to know that they found her and who knows what they might do to her. And the thought of having Liz being dead came in mind. Maybe Simon or Derek or even Rae could be dead for all she knew. It was life and death situation.

To hell with those people. Chloe been wanting to get out of that stupid place anyway and here she thought that they wanted to help her get better. If she has to die while hiding then that what she would go and do that. She quickly ran and bend down on the floor just to sit under table. Her back was against the wall and her knees were covering her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Chloe couldn't stop shaking. Not her fault if she got caught up in this mess. How was she suppose to know the people that were working at the lyle house the bad guys and were there to try and kill her including her aunt. It wasn't like she was psychic and could warn everyone about what the people that were suppose to try and help them get better. Could she? No, she may see ghost but reading minds was something she could never do even though it would be cool.

.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" a man voice out of nowhere creep her out when she heard his voice. She felt so stupid about believing every word they said on wanting to 'help her' she felt betrayed and hurt. God how could she believe every word they said to her when all they were trying to do was try and get her killed because of 'supernatural power' that she has. The footsteps kept getting closer and closer that something inside of her had a feeling that it was the end for the both of her.

She stayed silent for a minute or two. Who knows, maybe someone else in the room while others are checking? Maybe someone outside? It maybe a trap but how does she going to know for sure though?

"What would Derek tell me?" she whisper to herself. For some reason Derek came into her mind. She didn't know why but it just did though. _'use your powers' _was what came to mind. Of course, that what he what he may say to her. But at time like this?

She shook head. It sounded like a bad idea even if it may work it was still bad. How can she summon a ghost for help at a time like this and how the hell was a ghost even going to help her now.

As she kept thinking on what other plan she can do, she screamed. Dr. Davidson found her. "Found you. Now come here" he stick out his hand. Chloe didn't take. He gave a odd look. "All we want is for you is to get better Chloe, so take my hand so we can help you" he sound annoyed with but either way she still wouldn't take his. She doesn't even trust him at all.

"Fine. I'll just get you myself if you won't come" he says.

Both hands grabbed her legs and dragging Chloe out of under the table. She did her best to hang on. She grabbed the table legs, screamed so damn loud and even kicked him maybe once or twice. But anything she tried he still wouldn't let go of her.

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not" he said holding her tightly that it made her hard to breath. She bit his hand which made him let go of her. Chloe quickly got up and started run but he wasn't going to give up that easily. Dr. Davidson grabbed her as she tried to escape he pulled out a knife out of his pocket and held against her face. "I wouldn't think of trying escape again" he said.

Chloe felt some tears falling down her face. This was definitely the most time she has ever felt so scared in her life. Without realizing it or even seeing it coming, Dr. Davidson let go of her and fell to the floor. Chloe looked and saw that it was Derek that shot him with the same tranquilizers from earlier.

Their met up with each other. "Let's go" his voice sounded weak but manage with a little strength. She ran over to him as fast as she did. Every movie she saw the bad guy always find a way to live and grab the victim.

"Where Simon or Rae?" she needed to know that they were alright.

Derek didn't speak just stared. Chloe seemed really worried and hope that everything was alright. "Simon wanted me to make sure you were ok. He wanted me to get you out of here alive and if Simon and Rae are alive, then the both of them will meet up with us someplace" he said. "So let go before jackass face wakes up" he said kind of weak with anger in his voice.

They ran out of the building and now the both of them were on there own at least for the time being that is. Hopefully Simon or Rae aren't or won't be killed and having to leave her and Derek all alone together, traveling.


	2. Escape and Hide

**Author Note; **Thanks so much for those who review the story.

I also had some trouble trying to find the book myself and kept looking for the summoning myself a lot too, i forgot how i learn that series was called Darkest powers, i think it was from livejournal from a group. It awhile ago though.

But thanks so much for the reviews though.

* * *

It took them almost an half an hour to find a safe place before Derek went back running to Simon and Rae. The only place the two could go was to the bus station but that would leaving both two people behind. "Listen, you go on the bus and I'll go back and afterward we'll try and track you down and find wherever your hiding." That was Derek plan. Chloe looked hurt by it.

She may be fine on her own or maybe she isn't but she isn't really ready to be by herself and enter a new city where she won't know anyone there.

Chloe shook her head, "No. I want you to come with me" she says "I don't know what might happen to me. I could get killed or something" every single word she just said out loud made her rethink about what she said that might happen to her. That was scary.

Derek just looked annoyed with her. He knows she had the strength, hell he been nothing but protecting and saving her from almost anything bad that happen to her until now.

"You'll be fine, Chloe. Your strong enough to be on your own for a little while. Alright"

"How do you know? You don't even know that well enough to know if I'm strong enough or not"

He stared right at her. "I know your strong enough. Your just to scared to even reliaze. So go on the bus now" he added anger in his tone of voice.

"Not without you" Damn it, is she playing the weak card on him or something now? He didn't have time for this.

"You have to go on the bus now"

Without seeing it coming, a shot gun came out of nowhere. It passed right through them.

"Great" he looked super pissed at Chloe now.

Derek took her hand and the two jumped on the last bus before leaving. They ducked down right in the seat and hid so the people that were after them wouldn't notice them. Chloe could feel the tense from Derek and how pissed off he was at her. Some how she felt that it was all her fault about getting into this mess. Maybe she should've listen instead of being a weak bitch and asked for him to come and went off without him.

Once the bus started to move right out of the station, Derek moved away from Chloe. He couldn't bear to sit right next to her, still pissed off at her that is.

A couple of tears felled down her face, feeling that maybe this was all her fault and that she should have been the one to get shot and be dead instead of Liz or Rae or Simon now.

The next day

Chloe woke up in a motel room alone. She fallen asleep on the bus after she stopped crying and now she woke in a motel room. She didn't know if Derek just dropped her off or if he still with her. The only thing she does know and at the moment that she by herself and that it.

"Morning" a cold voice came out of nowhere. It was Derek. So he didn't leave her by herself? Shocking. "Have a busy day of running and hiding now" he definitely was pissed off at her and she knows that she needed to make things right with him but how?

"I'm sorry" not the best way to start making things right but, hey it was a start though. "I didn't mean for what happen. I shouldn't have complain or begged or anything. I should've went ahead without you." She says, hoping maybe he can forgive her a little bit.

He looked at her and didn't take his eyes off her. Chloe wasn't a psychic so she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. It would be nice though, that way it would help to understand him a little bit better than how she already knows him.

Still though, no word from him yet. He just rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. Get ready" was all he said before looking away.

She really needs to make this up to him somehow and fast, so it won't be an awarkward road trip there on.


	3. Awarkward Moment

Felt like hell with Derek on the road. Neither one of them would speak up or anything. Well, that how it was with Derek in a way. He did always give people a cold shoulder weather he knew them or not. Chloe looked out of the window and started thinking. _'Is this how my life going to be from now on? On the road? Hiding from the authorities? Why couldn't I just be normal and have a life instead have powers and talking to ghost? Why me? Why not someone else whose into all this kind of shit? I'm sort of into it, but more in the filming area and how I want the dead to be way?_

"Hungry?" Chloe popped out of dreamland once hearing Derek voice speaking to her.

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

She paused for a moment. "A little bit"

"Fine" he hesitated a little bit. "There a diner up ahead. Two miles I think, we'll make a stop to eat then we'll go from there I guess" he said before putting the stereo loud enough that he wouldn't be able to hear Chloe speak. The song was Back in Black by AC/DC. Chloe seemed to like the song.

For the last few hours neither one said anything. Maybe some small talk but nothing series and Chloe didn't want to bring up Simon and Rae and whatever else. She didn't like it when Derek get mad and start yelling at her. Makes her feel worst every time.

2 Hours

Both of them got out of the car once arriving at the diner and walked inside. It wasn't crowd as Chloe thought it would be.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she said.

"Fine. What you want to eat?"

"Um…" she took a quick look at the menu. "A veggie burger and a diet coke" she said before heading off to the bathroom. Derek just shrugged and walked up to the counter.

Chloe walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit. She turn the water on and put her hands under the hot water and pour the wetness that was on her hands washed over her head before turning the water off.

She at her self right through the mirror again and this time her face looked really pale white. Almost as if she were a ghost herself. She didn't care anymore about what she looked like. All she wanted to do was try and have a normal life.

Chloe turned the handle and hot water came pouring out of the sink. She put her hands under the hot water and splash the water over her face then turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom.

She went took a seat and waited for Derek to come over with their order.


	4. Author Note

This in an author note.

I been having some writers block for the next chapter so I was hoping if anyone had any ideas for what the next chapter should be. Any idea you have it fine with me. Just message or leave a review of your idea for me to use for the next chapter should be.

Thanks


End file.
